


The Devil in Me

by fluff_bomb



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_bomb/pseuds/fluff_bomb
Summary: Hopefully just the beginning of a full length story. Itachi is a religion. <3 lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yah I'm obsessed with Itachi's perfection and in denial that he's totally gone lol T_T

If I were poetic, I would say you are like the sun, bright, powerful, life giving yet ultimately, you are alone.

But I am not poetic.

I do not think you are like the sun. The sun will live and die and it won’t be sad because there are many suns in the universe. Eventually they will all collapse and swallow galaxies whole, destroying all that they helped to build.

Your goodness defies mortality.

If there was anything close to describing all that you are, it would the universe itself. You are an endless soul in torment, philosophers, scholars and men of faith have all sought to define you but you are without explanation.

I cannot fathom how such unadulterated good exists.

I have lived life without faith in a higher power but how can divinity be denied in the face of your light?

I lacked meaning and so was driven by my own desires. To kill for what I wanted meant nothing.

Now all I would kill for is you.

* * *

 

When first I saw you amongst the swaying evergreen trees, the dawn dew glistening like diamonds, I thought you were a mirage. A hush descended so innocently upon us as a last sliver of peace enveloped the early morning. Not a sound, or even a whisper of the heavy wind touched you, not a single strand of your long, fine hair moved.

I think you must have known of me, because you did not looked shocked when I caught your eye. Bottomless chasms of black ensnared me; I was lost to you before the deep red seeped through them, a hypnotic eddy that tore a hole in my soul the perfect match of you.

The wet slide of thick liquid dribbling down my wrist wrenched me back to reality.

A crow cawed.

“Who are you?” I said.

Your eyes moved from my face to follow the trail of blood trickling from my fingers. They followed it across the loamy ground to the body that had produced it.

Your eyes flicked back to me.

A murder of crows chose that moment to rush me from behind but I could not rent my eyes from you. They tore through my flesh and went straight for you.

I did not hesitate a moment as I threw my body at you screaming for you to move.

But there was nothing to save.

I fell at your disappearing feet, my last glimpse of you was your blood red eyes and they vanished on the backs of crows.

I did not know it then, but I had faced judgment and been spared.

> _In the eyes of Divinity, she was saved._


	2. In the Absence of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obsessed hunt for their obsessions.

It was then, covered in cooling blood that was not my own, I felt something I had never felt before. I might have named it love if had known what love was, but I think truly it was much more than that. 

I always questioned the universe and why it had cursed me so, I was not like anyone else I had ever met. Those beautiful, capable, intelligent people they might be human like me but that did not see the world the way I did. Once I was innocent, hopeful, full of potential then the darkness came, we are told that those who have never known love are the darkest but the truth is, it is those that have been betrayed by it. Love is pure? No. It is crushing, smothering, there is only one certainty in the world and it is that all things die, love dies.

But I am not like the others. My love does not die, only I can die and try as I might, it does not come for me. 

When I saw my light, I found my purpose. I had not known I was searching for something until I saw him. His pure soul called to me, he did not need my protection or blind devotion but there was something he needed that I had still to give. 

I searched and searched for my missing light, but he was nowhere to be found.

I was on the precipice, fate had abandoned me again. This time was so much worse because in the absence of light there is only darkness, in the absence of darkness there is nothing. I had tasted the honeyed nectar of luminescence and its brilliance was dazzling. 

As I crawled along, searching for my brightness I could no longer find pleasure in the thick warmth of blood running between my fingers like treacle. No more were the melodic screams soothing and gone was the pleasing invigor of a freshly doused flame. The last breathe once the sweetest now the most bitter of all. 

But I continued onwards, the bright embers of youth unbearable, I smothered them all. My light was the only true goodness, all others an insult to his honour. 

It was as I wrist deep in the torso of one of these pretenders that I saw a light not unlike mine. 

I called to it, "My brightness, is it you?" 

The light moved towards me, I basked in its warmth for a moment. Then the sharp sting of knife sliced through my flesh like it was nothing but air. 

This was not my brightness. "What are you imposter?" I called ignoring the sour tang of blood trickling down my throat. 

"I am your death." 

I laughed but through the blood it became an ugly gurgle. 

"I have seen death imposter and it is not you."

The obnoxious light will not even look upon me, so unworthy he believes me. 

"I'll own, he does look somewhat like you though. Perhaps you have seen the light I look for." 

I can taste it now, the reason this light is different from my own. There is a lick of innocence my light did not have, but something more, I taste again and it is vile. 

I try to spit it out, the acrid flavour of malice. My brightness was not so tainted, he was sweet through and through. 

"You taste of him, if only he was rotten."

"What nonsense are you spouting."

"My brightness, with the sweet cherry eyes and starlight in his hair."

"Your gibberish is far from poetic." His eyes flash red.

"He looks like you." 

"And does he have a name." He sighs. 

I smile, "I only know his eyes spin blood red and he soars on the backs of crows." 

He stiffens. "Why do you search for this man?"

"His soul calls to me." He rushes towards me, grabbing me violently. 

"Do you know where he is? Have you seen him?" He shakes me again. 

"I can taste him. I am getting closer."

"You will find him, this is the price of your life." 

"Why is it you search for him imposter?" 

"I am his death." 

"My brightness cannot be killed." I laugh, the drying blood staining my teeth. 

"Then you have nothing to fear."


End file.
